What We Could Be
by kalikaye
Summary: I'm not good a these things. Spencer and Kyla are best friends. Ashley moves back to L.A to finish school. Spencer and Ashley meet and they take it from there. The question is how long will it take? Only time can tell what will transpire between the two. If that didn't peak your interest then you should read it. (Sorry to those who read it and didn't see nothing. But I fixed it)
1. Chapter 1

5 years ago I moved to New York with my dad, my parents had a nasty divorcée. I of course went with my dad and my sister Kyla stayed with our mom. My parents managed to spend holidays and vacations together for the sake of my sister and I, they didn't get along but the wanted my sister and I to have to a sisterly bond. As we got older we changed, I became less shy and more outspoken then when I was when I lived in L.A. It was something about new yorkers that made then more different. Kyla was your typical girly girl. She loved all school functions and was apart of each and everyone. And let's not forget boy crazy, me on the other hand not so much I had chosen something other than boys. Since they weren't the only choice, if you know what I mean.

Sadly enough I'm back in L.A to finish out the school year because my dad decided to do a farewell tour since he's retiring. I always wondered if he would have retired 5 years ago would my parents still be together. Would I be the person that I am today? I wonder a lot about that because truth be told I was a gawky teen with braces and glasses. It was only then that I decided to reinvent myself. I was moving to a place where I knew no one, this was the perfect opportunity to take on a new identity. I ditched my glasses for contacts and got my braces taken off and choose invisalign instead. From then on out I was a different person, I wouldn't say different but way more confident and sure of myself.

"Ashley come on its time to go. It's the first day and I don't want to be late." That right there is my lovely sister Kyla

"Don't get your panties in a bunch it's only the first freaking day." Only my sister would want to be early on the first day.

"Just hurry up." She said as she left my door wide open.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror, I threw on a shirt that rode up with the slightest move, I worked hard on my body so of course I wanted to show it off, I also had on my favorite low ride true religion jeans and a pair of my jordans. I looked hot.

I strode downstairs and picked up an apple from the kitchen

"Honey is that all your going to eat." That would be my mom.

"Mom I'm a vegetarian, I don't do bacon egg and cheese omlets." My mom really didn't know me.

"How could you not eat meat?" She always asks this.

"I don't like it, it makes me sick to know that I'm eating something someone had to kill to benefit me."

"Ashley come on!" Kyla yelled again

"Honey we'll talk later, did you figure out what car you want yet?"

"Nope, but I get out early so I'll see you when I get home. Maybe we can do something together? " I know how badly my mom has been wanting to spend time with me since I got back. I've been a moody asshole since I've been back. I know she missed out on a lot and there's a lot that she doesn't know about me.

"I would like that. " I know she felt hurt when I chose to go with my dad, but I felt it would be the thing to do. Plus my dad and I are pretty close and very similar."now go you know how Kyla is about being on time" I gave my mom a knowing smile and disappeared out of the door.

Kyla was already in her cherry red mini Cooper. I was actually dreading this, who the hell drives a mini Cooper?

"No your not riding shot gun, that is reserved for my friend Spencer. " Spencer? The last time I checked she was dating Aiden, who use to be fat and gross when we were little.

"Whatever." I said as I got in the back. I threw on my ray bands and put my head phones and and turned up the music because my sister had horrible taste in music.

10 minutes later we were pulling up in front of a medium sized house compared to ours. Kyla honked her horn twice and out walked this tall blonde with a short mini skirt and a low cut v-neck with some black low cut converses. And she was pretty hot might I add. The blonde girl made it to the car and opened the passenger side door and got in. Wait what happened to this Spencer guy. I took out my head phones ready to speak up when Kyla began to speak "Spencer you wanna stop by Starbucks for the usual?" holy shit that's spencer?

"Yeah I'm craving a vanilla bean frap." She even sounds pretty.

"Oh Spence that's my sister Ashley. And Ashley this is my best friend Spencer."

"it's uh nice to meet you spencer." I was at a complete loss for words.

"Same here Ashley." She said as she turned around and smiled. Showing me her perfect teeth. And she has the most beautiful blue eyes that I've ever seen. I think I'm on the verge of having a crush on this girl and I only said one sentence.

"Ash you want anything from Starbucks?" Kyla said interrupting my train of thought.

"I'll just come in with you guys and see if I want anything."

I got out and followed their lead. Spencer was slightly taller than me and had these long toned legs. She should be a model or something, I watched mesmerized as she walked she had a nice perky ass oh how I would love to grab it.

"See anything you like." I looked up and she was talking to me. I hope she didn't catch me staring at her ass. Then again she probably did.

"A small caramel frap is good." I quickly said. While digging in my pocket to hand her the money.

"Don't worry about it. Consider this as a welcome back to L.A gift." She said smoothly.

"Ummm thanks." I really I didn't know what to sat around this girl. And where us kyla? Oh never mind I found her flirting with some college guy. Typical.

Spencer when to grab the order and Kyla met her. I got a head start to the door opening it for the beautiful blonde. "Thank you." Spencer politely said. Kyla didn't say nothing. How rude.

In the car spencer handed me my frap. It was soo good. Now I saw why Kyla was in a rush to get out traffic was a bitch in L.A. The ride to king felt like it took forever. We pulled into the almost full parking lot and got out.

"Hey I'ma go find Aiden, do you mind showing Ashley around for me." Great she got her super hot friend to show me around. Who was I to complain.

"You have your schedule and everything right?" She asked nicely.

"Yea it's right here." I said as I dug into the back pocket of my tight jeans.

"Is it OK if I take a look at it?" She asked

"Knock yourself out." I said as I handed her the folded up paper. She unfolded it and looked at this for a while .

"Wow. We have pretty much the same schedule. So I guess you'll be hanging with me today." Today is going to be interesting. "Let's find your locker first and then I'll show you around." She said as she walked off into the direction of the school.

I followed every move she made until we came to a halt.

"Here's your locker. And mines is a couple of doors down."

"Thanks for helping me." I said. "I appreciate it, you could have been off with your friends or something."

"It wasn't a problem my friends could wait." I opened my locker and sat my book bag in it. I kept my 5 star note book and a pin just in case.

"So uh what's next." I asked.

"We could head to class now because, the teacher that we have makes us keeps the same seats for the semester and you don't want to be in the front. She's like super old and farts a lot. And you don't want to deal with that for the rest of the semester."

"Yea let's get there because I don't think I could deal with that."

"So how is the big apple." Spencer randomly asked.

"It's fast paced and loud, but I love it. There's so many different people and it's amazing. On the trains you get free shows people do everything from singing to magic shows on the train. There's so many talented people and there's always something going on. It's so much in new York to tell you about that I don't know where to start." I was just rambling.

"You have to tell me about it. I always wanted to go there."

"I definitely will." Before I knew it we were walking into a class that was half full. I followed spencer to the back of the class and too the seat right next to her.

"Good we made it with 10 minutes to spare."She said while looking at the clock."So did you leave anyone special in new york? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." She quickly said right after.

"Yes and no. It was complicated between us."

"I see." She said while playing with her nails. I think I make her nervous.

"How about you? Do you have anyone special." I had to know.

"It's complicated." She said. "I really can't explain it, they wanted a break and I agreed to it. But in a way I just want to be single, it's less stress. And I don't know why I'm telling you all of this and now you probably think I'm crazy." She said with a shy smile.

"I don't think that your crazy, on the other hand I do think that your very attractive. And the ass that wanted a break seriously fucked up big time." What? I had to tell her what I personally thought. I even think I saw her cheeks turn a light pink.

"Are you sure that you and Kyla are related?" She asked changing the subject.

"I know I'm way hotter, we're only 43 seconds apart." I could help but say that. Because hello I am the one and only Ashley Davies.

"Your not bad looking." Spencer said. "I think if this was under different circumstances I would talk to you. But your my best friends sister." Wait wait what?

"We-." I was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Good morning class. Those seats that you have will be yours for the semester. When I take attendance and your not in your seats that will count as an absence. Do I make myself clear. You should all know my name is on your schedules. So that saves me the introduction."

As the teacher turned to the board

Some poor kid ran in the class. He sighed loudly everyone began to snicker, he had the seat front row and center.

This was going to be an interesting school year.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter, I will try and post at least twice a week.

My first day at King was pretty good, met a few people, got a couple of numbers and I broke a few hearts. But hey that's the life I live. Spencer was pretty cool she showed me around because my sister was too busy with the many groups that she was apart of. I really didn't mind, I took the time to make my own set of friends.

Amy is a girl I met in my math class , her and I are similar in many ways. We are both super hot and we play basketball, she's king highs shooting guard for the girls team. I use to play but I stopped 2 years ago, I got really into music and girls. So yea then there's Glen who happens to be Spencers brother, he hit on me. I turned him down and it was then that he decided that I was to be his wing man. That and the mutual dislike we shared for Aiden, Aiden changed a lot he when from being the lonely fat kid to the star of the football team and semi star of basketball team. I herd Glen is top dog in that department. I met another girl but we didn't talk much so I'll leave it at that.

Right now I'm in my room dying from boredom when I hear laughter come from the hallway. My curiosity got the best of me so I decided to go see who it was. I poked my head out of the door and I was met with the crystal blue eyes of spencer.

"Hey Ash." She said while looking directly at me, she had another girl with her. She had short hair and had the tomboy look going for her.

"Hey." I said meekly. I realized that I had my hair up in a messy bun, reading glasses and my retainer in. I can't believe she was seeing me like this. "I think Kyla is still with Aiden."

"I figured, I don't know why she told me to be here and she isn't here."

"Well you could wait in her room if you want." I say as if my mom didn't tell her that she could.

"Babe if she's not here then maybe we could go do something." The unknown girl said while grabbing spencer by the waist.

"Danni. Kyla and I have very important things to discuss. I don't even know why I told you you can come." Lovers spat?

"I'll uh go back in my room. It was nice seeing you again spencer." I say as I close my door.

Can you say awkward? I hope that wasn't the person that she was talking about today. If so she can do way better.

"You know what Danni I'm done. First you want me and then you don't. I tired of this, I need my space. I'll speak to you when I'm ready." Uh oh I really didn't mean to listen with my ear pressed up against the door but like I said my curiosity got the best of me. Danni didn't say nothing she just left. Seconds later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I shouted. Spencer poked her head in.

"I'm really don't feel like sitting in Kylas room bored to death so can I possibly hang out with you." Think Ashley think.

"Sure." I said as I pat the empty space on the bed. "I was reading if your wandering about my glasses."

"Ash no need to explain yourself. But may I say the glasses really fit you." I will not blush, I will not blush.

"So that was the complication." I said as I took off my glasses.

"Yup." She said while popping the P.

"She alright looking." I said while I looked through my phone.

"She's not that bad. At first she had this amazing personality and now it's like I don't know her anymore." A sad look appeared on her face when she said that last part.

"Uh - Hu. I just think you could do better. I would have never pegged you as the type of girl that would go for the more aggressive type. Hell I didn't think that you would be a lady lover." Yup I said it.

"OK your gaydar must be broken and just so you know I'm not one for looks." Ha that's total bullshit.

"Spencer is she your first." I randomly ask. This question caused her to blush. I guess I hit the nail on the head.

"What gave it away." She said.

"Well for one your choice in girls. And two you chose to ask her for space instead of breaking it off."

"I just can't, she's my first in everything. I love her."

"Do you think that it's best to stay in a relationship that your not happy in?" Now I was playing doctor phil.

"No I don't but-"

"There is no buts. You know what you should do but your afraid. Afraid of not finding someone else. Spence she was your first. But you will have other first times with other people. Now I'm not saying go out and fuck any thing with a pussy. But it's nice to play the field some. Find what you like. You know?"

"I get what your saying but how do I start?" This girl is going to be a lot of work.

"Do you know any other lesbians besides me?" I ask.

"Sadly no." She said with a frown.

"That's the problem. We are hitting a lesbians club this weekend. I know the perfect one." I say knowingly.

"Ashley you don't have to." She begins to say.

"Spencer it's my job as your first lesbian friend to help you find your way. So what do you say."

"Fine." She says."So what's your type Ashley?" That's easy.

"The pretty girls, that are also down to earth and they are smart and funny and random. But most importantly I like a girl who accepts my flaws and all. To bad I haven't found that girl and honestly I've never been in love. I've always played the field. I guess seeing what my parents went through with all the lying and cheating made me relationship retarted." I went on and on and spencer just listened.

"Ash you'll get there you just need the right one to come along." Did she just call me Ash and wait is her hand on my knee?

"I suppose so."

"Thanks for the talk. You give advice better than Kyla, don't tell her I said that."

"My lips are sealed."

"I guess I should get going. It's a school night and all."

"Oh no go I totally understand. I'll just see you tomorrow." I say. I really don't want her to go but it is a school night. Not that I care.

"OK. Tell Kyla I'm pissed." She said as she got up and went to the door.

"Hey Spence are you really mad at her." She turned around and smiled at me.

"No, but it will make her feel like an ass for flaking on me. I'll pretend to be mad to get my point across." Spencer was something else

"Mom can we just drop it." I hated when my mom got involved in my personal life.

"Spencer your my child and I refuse to see you stress yourself out over some girl." She hated danni.

"Well you won't see me stress anymore because I'm done with Danni."

"Good, that girl was not good for you. You can do better than her, I know you think I'm just trying to make decisions for you but I really want what best for you." As crazy as it may sound, she wasn't to fond of me coming out 2 years ago. Now I can't get her to stop being over protective.

"Mom you know you suck at this." I say with a chuckle.

"Well what do you tell you lesbian daughter after a break up?"

"I don't know mom, the Same thing you would say if I was straight."

"Honey I'm sure you'll find someone better. Someone that's charming, smart and beautiful. Someone that I actually like." She said nudging me I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess mom." My mom tried so hard sometimes. But I had to give it to her, she came a long way.

"I'm pretty sure my Co - workers have some very pretty daughters that-"

"Mom no!" I said while pushing her out of my room. " What I'm just trying to help."

"Mom no. I think I'll be single for a while."

"But I-."

"Bye mom love you." I said as I closed the door and leaned against it.

My phone began to buzz in my pocket. I quickly took it out and my screen flashed Ashley name across it. Lately we've been hanging out and I've learned that me and her have a lot in common. I also realized how me and Kyla have began to grow apart. We're always going to be best friends but she's all into the social things at school and she's the second most popular girl in school next to madison. Since last year Kyla and I have been growing apart.

"You know you pissed Kyla off by quiting the cheerleading squad. She thinks it's over the Aiden thing from last week." Ashley said on the other side of the phone.

"I quit because I'm not into it anymore. I've always wanted to play volley ball and guess what I'm actually great at it. Plus she never has to me for me and is always ditching me from Aiden. Plus she's always with the cheer squad."

"Well maybe you should tell her that. She thinks I corrupted you, I don't want her to think I stole her best friend."

"You didn't steal me Ash. We just have a lot in common and we enjoy each other company and share a common interest in women. Kyla is to boy crazy."

"Trust me I know. Her and Madison talk about boys nonstop."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call Ashley."

"Oh nothing I was just bored."

"So I'm your goto person when your bored?" I loved messing with Ashley. Let's see what she says.

"No I just like talking to you that's all. I can hang up if you want me to."

"Nah you keep me entertained." Ashley was hilarious "you still didn't tell me what happened with that Jesse girl."

"Oh right. She's feeling the kid. " Ashley said confidently."but I can't get involved with her. She looks like the type to label something after the first date and I don't want to hurt her feelings." At least she thought of others feelings.

"You know your way too honest for your own good. I still don't get how you get all the girls that you do." It's true she told them straight up what it was and they still chased after her. I've seen it with my own eyes with in the short period time that I've know her.

"That's the thing. They appreciate the honesty, if I'm honest about what I'm doing there leaves no room for disappointment." And I bugging or does that actually make sense.

"I guess." Was all I can say.

"Think about it Spence. If I tell a girl that I'm seeing more than one girl but I would like to get to know her she won't set any expectations. And do you know why? It's because I told her that there are other girls in the picture so she knows not to set any."

"But what if they fall for you?" I bet she doesn't have an answer for that.

"I never give them a chance to. Plus it's not like I sleep with them. I make out yes but sex never unless me and that person have a mutual agreement that we can both understand."

"Ash are you sure your only 17?"

"Yea I'm just mature and know that I don't nothing serious."

"How do you do it."

"Spence I never worry about what if. I just do. If your worry you will be to afraid to take any type of risk.

"How many risk have to took?" She probably caught on to what I was really trying to say.

"Spence if you really wanna know how many girls I've been with just ask. You don't have to be so discreet about it." See I told you she would know.

"How many have you been with."

"Less than 20 but more then 10." She calmly said."but all parties involved are happily in relationships now." What is she like the guy from Goodluck chuck?

"Your a very interesting person."

"So I have been told."

"I'll talk to you later. My body is killing me from volley ball practice. I think I'm gonna soak in the tub."

"OK I'll see you tmrw." She said as she hung up.

Now it's time for that long hot bath!

"Ash can I talk to you for a second?" My sister asked me.

"Sure." I already knew she was going to ask about spencer.

"Is Spencer mad at me?" See

"Kyla no for the 100th time. She's just going through a change, that's all. And I guess she talks to me because I can relate to her. You know she will always be her best friend. "

"But why can't she talk to me? I could have helped her."

"Maybe because your too busy being popular and dealing with your boyfriend to notice what's going on with your friend. Maybe it's because I'm like the only other lesbian that she knows and feels comfortable with talking about her issues. And maybe one day she will tell you what's going on. I can't tell you because she confided in me and that would be breaking her trust by telling you. She will tell you when she's ready because it's not my place. OK ky. "

"I know it just me and Spencer never went this long without talking."

"Kyla just give her some time."

"Fine, but please be there for her."

"Don't worry Ky I got this."

"Yo Davies, why aren't you trying out for the girls team." That would be glen."I Google you and your name came up a lot for basketball."

"I don't know. I got tired of it."

"How and your where one of the best." He said now following me to the courtyard.

"It's not was. I am." I corrected him.

"You aren't if your not playing." He has a point.

"Glen don't try that reverse psychology crap on me."

"Hey I'm just saying. Plus you probably don't even got it anymore." Now he's done it.

"You wanna bet on it?" Him saying is almost as if he's challenging me.

"I would wipe the floor with you." He said with a cocky smile. I stepped closer to him.

"I'll play you anywhere any day and any time. You name it."

"Fine today in the gym after school." He said.

"OK I will be looking forward to it." I said as I walked to my lunch table.

"Ashley quick who's hotter buffy or faith."

"That's a tough on Aim. But I would say faith, she has the whole slayer rebellious thing going on."

"See spencer I told you so."

"You guys suck. Buffy is way hotter." Spencer retorted.

"Did you speak to kyla." I asked her.

"No not yet. I'll speak when I'm ready to"

Lunch was uneventful, Kyla couldn't take her eyes off of the table where we sat. That is until Aiden came and captured her attention.

"What are you doing after school." Amy asked me knocking me out of my thoughts.

"I actually have a game against Glen. He wants to see if I still got it."

"Well do you." She asked.

"Come by and watch. Then you can see if I still have it or not." I was pretty confident in my basketball abilities. Basketball is something that I'm a natural at.

"I'll see you later Ash." Amy said as she went off in a different direction.

I on the other hand had study hall, I will be all the way in the back of the library taking a nap until my health class with spencer.

Today was another day just like the rest. I was dying of boredom so I decided to take the bathroom pass and walk around a bit. As I rounded the corner I herd 2 hushed voices, I quickly peeked and it was Aiden and Madison. I couldn't hear much but they where too close for comfort, or maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Whatever the case may be it needs to be broken up. I decided to come from around the corner fully. "Madison, Aiden it's funny seeing the two of you without Kyla."

"We were just uh talking." Madison spoke up."It's not a big deal. We are friends after all." Ha that's a lie.

"I uh should go." Aiden said nervously.

"Yea you probably should." Aiden left with out saying another word.

"Listen Madison I know you and I know how you are. If you even think about fucking with Kyla I will hurt you." Madison and I go way back.

"Spencer it isn't like that. He came on to me."

"I don't care, just remember what I said." I didn't give Madison time to say anything because if I didn't walk off I probably would have knocked her head off of her shoulders.

That incident quickly ended my so called bathroom run. I decided to head back to class since it was only 5 minutes until my last class of the day.

"So your going to play my brother in a game of basketball?" In health class we were discussing the whole baby making process. Spencer and I decided to have a discussion of our own. I was telling her about how her brother challenged me to a game.

"Yup. He thinks I can't play anymore but I still have it. I just don't play anymore."

"Why don't you. If it was something that you are in fact good at." Spencer asked while writing in her note book.

"I don't know, I just woke up one day and quit."

"What did the two of you bet on exactly."

"We didn't bet yet. I guess it will be discussed before the game." After I said that the bell rung. That was the end of the day for us.

Spencer and I went to the girls locker room together. She got ready for volleyball and I changed in my gym clothes to play glen.

"Is that all you wear for volleyball" I asked while looking at the tight spandex shorts and tight practice jersey that she was now sporting.

"No silly. We were knee pads as well." Did I mention she had a perfect ass in them spandex.

"I guess." I said as we made our way out of the locker room and into the main gym.

When we finally entered the gym it was a few of the girls that I assumed was on the volley ball team and glen shooting a basketball. Spencer followed me as I approached glen.

"Yo Carlin are you ready to get your ass handed to you?"

"Bring it on davies. It's your ball first. And just so we can make it interesting if I win you have to try out for the girls team."

"And if I win you have to dress up as Spence tomorrow and be her twin sister glenda. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Glen said as he checked me the ball.

This was going to be interesting...

Who will win the game? Will Kyla ever find out about the incident with Aiden and Madison. Will Spencer and Kyla speak? Well find out in the next chapter of WWCB.


	3. Chapter 3

First off I wanna say I appreciate the reviews that I'm getting, they are encouraging me to write even more. So keep them coming. With out further delay here's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy.

I faked left and went right, this left me open for a lay up. I had to take it before Glen could get there, he had pretty good defense so I wasn't getting that many lay ups, I had to make it. Just like I thought he stopped me, I then decided to fake hoping that he would go for it. But unfortunately he didn't this time, he blocked me and scored easily.

"You were pretty predictable Davies." He said as he gave me a light pat on the ass. I was really looking forward to seeing him dressed as a girl.

"I guess I did lose it a little." I was a little mad at myself.

"The coach looks forward to seeing you at tryouts this Friday."

"Hey Spence you want me to wait for you after practice. I do kind of need help with that English assignment. "

"Yea. I'll help you." Spencer went off to began her practice and that left me with Glen.

"Hey Davies Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What do you call what we're doing now?" I said sarcastically.

"Do you like my sister? Because it's totally ok with me." I can't believe he asked me that.

"Do you mean like like?"

"Well yea." He answered.

"I like her as my friend. It's totally platonic between us. Sure she's beautiful but I would never cross that line with her. I think I answered that the best way that I could.

"if you say so." He said as he walked away. What the hell does that mean.

Anyways what does he know he's a boy. I didn't give what he said a second thought, I then began to take my time heading to the girls locker room. I was gonna have a nice hot shower .

45 minutes later I was making my way into the gym, just as the volley ball team was doing the last of their drills. Now I was seeing why they wore those short tight spandex and tight shirts. They needed to move a lot. Maybe I should get her a gatorade, that's exactly what I will do. I took my time going to the soda machine out side of the gym. I placed my crisp dollar bill and selected the red gatorade. To my surprise 2 dropped out.

"It always does that." An unfamiliar voice said. This caused me to quickly turn around. I was met with a pair of green eyes.

"And you are?" I asked with a unintentional smirk.

"Taylor." The girl said matching my smirk.

"It's nice to meet you Taylor. I'm-"

"Ashley. I know your name already." She's straight to the point. " You played a pretty good game the other day. King could really use you on the team."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yea but you could use a little work, your left is a little weak and you telegraph your crossovers." Oh no she didn't.

"You know your stuff." I said regaining my composure.

"You would be surprised at the things that I know." She said flirting with me.

"How about you give me your number and maybe I can find out." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"it 555-0125. Call me when ever your ready." She said as she walked away. Taylor was hot, from what I could tell. She had a great body and nice tanned skin from the California sun, and she was pretty. I definitely will be giving her a call.

"Hey Ash are you ready to go." I already knew it was spencer. She had on a king high hood ie and her spandex and Adidas slippers. With her gym bag slung over her shoulder.

"Uh yea. I got you this." I said as I handed her the cold drink.

"Thanks." She said as she opened it and took a sip."Do you mind going to my house so I can help you with the English homework?"

"Oh no I don't mind. It's closer than my house is anyways." After I said that we made our way to my new metallic black 4 door jeep wrangler.

"I'm soo tired. I know my body is gonna be sore tomorrow."

"Yours? Mine will be even more sore. I can't remember the last time I played."

"You'll be fine. You just need to stretch real good and soak." Spencer said.

"It's gonna take a lot of soaking and stretching to get me out of bed tomorrow. "

The drive to Spencers house was silent but it was a comfortable one. This was one person that I didn't having a comfortable silence with, anything we did or talked about I felt comfortable. We just had that type of friendship.

"Hey are you coming in or what?" Spencer said from the entrance in her house. I didn't realize that I was still standing there.

"Uh yea let me get my bag out of the back seat." 20 seconds later I was entering her house. The smell of food made my stomach growel.

"Hey dad I want you to meet Kylas twin Ashley." Spencer said as she introduced me to a bright eyed man with black curly hair. Spencer looked nothing like her dad.

"Hello there. Spencer and Glen talk so much about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. " He said presently.

"I hope they said all good things . And it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh call me Arthur. I get called all day at work. Plus it makes me feel old."

"OK Arthur." I said repeating him.

"Hey dad Ashley and I are gonna go up and do some home work."

"OK I'll bring up a snack. Because dinner won't be done for a while. Will Ashley be joining us?"

"I would love to stay for dinner. "

"OK well you girl go on up and hit the books." He said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

This was my first time ever being in Spencers house. Her room was the second room on the right. When she opened the door to her room I was met with purple walls her room was plain and simple but she had things that reflected her personality, and she had her own bathroom.

"Pretty cool room you have here." I said.

"Oh please it's nothing compared to yours. I just changed the paint on the walls and I have yet to fill up my empty walls."

"Maybe we can go to bed bath and beyond to get some things to hook it up."

"Yea we could do that. " She said. "Do you mind if I take a shower. You could watch TV or go on my laptop. And you don't have to stand there. You can take your shoes off and get comfortable. I promise you that my bed is the most comfortable bed in the world. " she said with a laugh.

"I'll be fine Carlin. Go get your smelly ass in the shower."

"Oh whatever." She said as she took her hoodie off and threw it at my head. That left her in her sports bra and spandex. She then went into her bathroom.

While she showered I kicked mu shoes off and sat on the bed. Which by the way was comfortable. I then took out my books and began my math homework.

10 minutes into my homework there was a light knock on the door."Come in I called out." In came Spencers dad he had a trey with two sandwiches and 2 bottled waters.

"I hope you like tuna." He said as he set the tray down on Spencers bedside table.

"It's one of my favorites Mr.C."

"Hey I like the sound of Mr.C, it makes me feel young and hip."

"Well if you ask me you don't look a day over 30."

"Your good" He said as he exited the room. While I waited for spencer I took a piece of the sandwich. It was so good, I moaned at the burst of flavor in my mouth. I ate as I completed my homework, I was so into my homework I didn't notice Spencer in her towel.

"Oh uh hey... I can leave and give you privacy." I stammered out.

"No your good I can go in my closet and get dressed." She said. I don't know about her but it was a big deal seeing her in nothing but a towel. I watched as she entered her closet, one thing I did notice was the trail of ink that went down her spine and vanished under the towel. Spencer never pegged me for the tattoo type and why didn't I notice this when she took off her hoodie.

Minutes later she returned. She had on basketball shorts, and a tank top that stopped just above her belly button, she then threw her hair up an a messy bun.

"Are you ready to get this homework finished?" She said as she went over and picked up a sandwich.

"I'm am if you are." I hated the book that we were reading. I just couldn't get into it. That's what made it even harder to do my homework.

After an hour and a half if doing homework and dinner my dad cooked, Ashley and I laid side by side on my bed. We didn't speak much but we enjoyed the silence between us.

"Your bed really is comfortable. " She blurted out.

"I told you it was." I answered.

"Have you ever like done anything on it?" She asked. Only it wasn't the her usual straight forward question.

"If your asking if I ever had sex on my bed the answer is no. I only ever made out on it. If you must know I rarely ever had sex. And if I did it wasn't here. Someone is always home." It's true. You never know who will pop in. People in this house have a bad tendency of just walking in.

"Hold up." Ashley said as she shot up."You rarely had sex? Why and how is that possible." There's the straight forward Ashley I know.

"I just wasn't that into it with Dannie. She's always straight to the point and that's kind of boring." I can't believe that I was so comfortable saying this.

"Please spare me the details. " She said covering her ears.

"I've had better sex. I thought that when it was feelings involved it would be better."

"So there was someone other than Dannie?" She asked. I never told anyone about what I was going to Ashley now.

"Yes her name was Maggie. She and I use to "experiment". A couple of days after my 15th birthday we both decided that we wanted to lose our virginity to each other. So one day I went over to her house while her parents where gone and things happened. She was gentle and sweet and made it pleasurable for me."

"So what happened after." Ashley asked.

"The next week she moved with her family over seas. Her dad was in the military. We lost touch after her first couple of months being gone."

"That sucks." Ashley said.

"Trust me I know."

"Do you ever miss her?"

"Not as much as I did in the past, but I do wonder about her."

"Oh."

"Enough about my past. Are you going to try out for the basketball team?"

"Yea." Was all she said.

"You don't sound to happy about it."

"I mean I'm looking forward towards it. But it's really been a while you, what if I can't be the player that I was." She sounded so vulnerable.

I took my and and placed it on her knee."Ash you'll be as good as you want to be." I then gave her a reassuring smile.

"What if I wanna be the best."

"Then you would have to give your all. And I know your capable."

"I should be getting home it's getting late." She quick said.

"Uh ok. I'll walk you out." I watched as she got up and gathered her things. For some reason I could t take my eyes off of her.

It took me all of 10 minutes to get home. My mom left on not on the fridge saying that she had a emergency at work that she had to fix. So that left me and Kyla home, as I walked up to my room I herd soft sobs. Kylas door was ajar so I poked my head in and saw that she was crying.

"Are you OK. " I asked a stupid question. But you guys didn't know ky like I did, she didn't like to be bothered.

She threw the pillow that she was holding at the door. "OK I'll just talk to you later or when your ready to talk."

When I got in my room I stripped out of my clothes and went straight to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the tub and let it fill while I poured some Epsom salt in it. If I wanted to be able to walk tomorrow then I needed to do this. Once the rub filled I eased my body in and relaxed.

From the tub I herd my phone buzzing, whoever it was would have to wait. I needed to soak my aching body badly. I relaxed and let my thoughts take over. When the water got warm I decided to shower off with my cucumber Melon body wash loved the way it smelled on me. After I ended my long shower session I dried off and threw on a tank and my America eagle boxer briefs. I turned on my TV and hopped in the bed, my bed felt soo comfortable. I would of went to sleep but my phone kept buzzing.

S: I hope ur ok. Sweet dreams and GN.

That was a text from Spencer. I quickly texted her back.

A:I'm good. Thnks 4 checking on me. Breakfast on me tomorrow?

I waited for a response and nothing. She must have been sleep.

Why do you always feel tired after a good night's rest. I found it so hard to get out of bed and get ready this morning, it's like when I get less than 8 hours I feel like I have so much energy. Currently I'm sitting in the car that Glen in I share taking a nap. At least until Ashley comes with my breakfast. As I sit with my eyes closed I here a loud thump on the window of the passenger side seat. This causes me to jump up, my heart was racing and I was met with Ashleys brown eyes. She was of course laughing at me, and I saw how her eyes lit up. I noticed they always lit up when she laughed or smiled.

"You jerk. You scared the life out of me." I said as I exited the car.

"I bet I did. Here I got your favorite and a little something extra." Please be a bacon egg and cheese."It's a bacon egg and cheese with ketchup. "

"Ash your the best." I say while hugging her.

"So I've been told." She said with a cocky grin. She waited as I gathered my things and held my food and drink until we got to our first period.

"You know since I got on the volleyball team I've been so hungry. I'm always eating." I said as I took a bite out of the delicious sandwich.

"Trust me I know. Hey did I tell you about Taylor the girl on your team." Ugh I can't stand her.

"What about her." I said hiding the dislike I had for her.

"Well I got her number for one. And 2 I think she's pretty hot, I don't think I'm gonna pursue anything with her."

"Why?" I asked surprised

"Because basketball season is coming up and if I'm going to be on the team I have to focus on that. I don't want to get side tracked like I did in the past." Woah what does she mean. She also had a regretful look on her face. "Oh and I think you should speak to kyla. When I got home she was in tears and didn't want to speak. I don't even think she got out of bed this morning." Uh oh not a good thing.

"Ashley I got something to tell you."

"You can tell me anything Spence."

"OK well the other day I saw Madison and Aiden a little too close for comfort. I said something about it and they jumped apart. Do you think that has to do with ky?

"If that prick did anything to hurt my sister I will kick his ass." Ashley said bawling up her fist.

"I always told Kyla that he's a complete dick but she thought I was jealous. I didn't say nothing because I don't think she would have listened. Now I feel like an ass." I should have said something.

"Spencer don't get down on yourself, knowing Kyla she would have been mad if you told her. She would have accused you of lying, that girl only believes it when she see for her self."

"if she doesn't come to school we can head to my place. When I see Aiden I'll look for answers, if he hurt her I will kick him right in the balls." I don't think I've ever saw Ashley so upset.

Seconds later the class ended and both of our attention was turned to the teacher.

4 hours later.

"Listen asshole if you hurt my sister I will feed your balls to my guard dogs." The smaller girl said as she had the tall bulky guy pressed up against the lockers.

"What the fuck Ash. I don't know what your talking about"

"So your telling me that you don't have no idea why Kyla didn't show up today."

"I've called and texted her and she didn't respond."

"If she tells me that you hurt her I swear I'll kick your ass." The smaller girl said as she let him go. She walked off in the opposite direction glaring at the crowd of on lookers that gathered.

OK there you have it. Sorry if that chapter was all over the place. I just recently started watching game of thrones and it's awesome.

What will Kyla tell Ashley? Why does spencer dislike Taylor? How will Ashleys tryouts go and will something begin to blossom between Ashley and Taylor? Well find on in the next chapter of WWCB.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. I know some of you may not like Spencer right now, but that's not lasting to long. Also I appreciate all the reviews that I have gotten. So here it is.

I decided to skip out on my last 2 periods of the day. I could help but worry about my best friend, even though we haven't been the best of friend lately due to my selfishness in wanting to figure out things about myself. No matter what Kyla will always be my best friend, yes she may have done something to upset me and may have be inconsiderate at times; that doesn't change the type of person she it.

I walked up to the mansion and fished for the key that I had in my bag. The key that they had given me because I was a constant fixture at their house. I unlocked the door and let myself in. I decided against calling her name out because she wouldn't answer. I ran up to her room and bust through the do. She was shocked when she saw that it was me.

"Spencer w -what are you doing here? You should be in-."

"No I should be here for my best friend. Kyla what happen?" I said as I dropped my bag to the floor and when and sat beside her on the bed. She looked down and began to fiddle with her hands.

"I caught Aiden cheating." She said as she began to sob.

"Madison right. That's who you caught him with." I wasn't use to seeing my friend like this.

"I should have listened to you when you said he wasn't any good." She said between sniffles. "I'm so stupid. I deserved what I got."

"OK Kyla come here." I said as I pulled her into a hug."your not stupid. We all make mistakes." I said as I held her and let her cry in my shoulder.

"How can you be here for me, when I've been such a crappy friend."

"Well I haven't been any better than you lately." I say as I stroked her hair.

"Spencer I promise to be a better friend." She say as she broke our embrace.

"So do I." I said. She began to wipe the tears off."What are you going to do about Aiden." I asked.

"Break it off with him. I'm going to dump him in front of the whole schoo. He's gonna be stuck on stupid because he thinks I don't know about his cheating. "

"How do you feel." I asked.

"I feel fine. It's his loss, I'll get over it. I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. I'm just hurt that he didn't have the decency to break up, I'm mad that he chose to sneak around with a girl that I considered to be my friend. That's why I'm upset, I trusted the both of them." Now I could see the rage in her. But Kyla wouldn't hurt a fly or anything for that matter, she would release it."I'm angry that I spent a whole day wasting my tears on his sorry ass."

"I have an idea. That I think will make you feel better." I said as I got up off her bed."Mini Golf!"We yelled in at the same time

Kyla quickly got dressed. She threw on a pair of jeans and a shit along with her white converse. This was far from the girly Kyla that usually wore heels and dresses. She pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and put on a light lip gloss. I always told her she looked better without much make up.

We took her car since I took a cab here. It wouldn't have been fair to leave glen with no car. It felt good to have my best friend back.

I texted spencer because she wasn't in our class that we had together. She didn't respond back, she must of went to kyla. I decided against going home and interrupting them, they needed this time to reconnect. I decided to stay back and work on some things before basketball try outs.

"Ash you ready to do some workouts?" Amy yelled from the entrance.

"Yea. What exactly are we doing? " I asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know, suicides, sprints, push ups, lunges and things like that."

"Your gonna kill me. I'll be to sore for the tryout tomorrow."

"I'm just messing with you Davies." She said as she gave me a pat on the back."but I was serious about the sprints and suicides."

Amy and I stretched our bodies really good and began our conditioning. First we did suicides, 10 to be exact, I found it hard to keep up with her. Then we moved on to the sprints, I was winded after the first one. As I did them Amy would encourage me to push harder and keep up with her. I barely managed but I completed every task. I refused to give up. Once we got the running out of the way, she started me on shooting drills. She had me run from elbow to elbow waiting to catch and shoot the ball. Fighting to catch my breath and the ball at the same time was hard. I also missed a lot of my shots.

"Ash you wanna take a water break." See I knew she would be that harsh.

"Yes I need it." I took a few sips of water because I didn't want to catch a cramp during the drills. I raised my hands above my head in an attempt to even my breathing. I breath deeply into my nose and out my mouth. Soon I was back to my normal breathing and my heart at a steady rate.

"Are you ready to start back up." Amy asked.

"Yea let's to this."

I went back to my position on the court and waited for Amy to pass me the ball. When I caught it I didn't think twice before I shot it. It flew easily out of my hands and into the hoop. I ran to the other side and repeated the same motions with the same results as last time.

" l Shooting with confidence Davies." Amy yelled out. She was right I did. I continue to do the drill until my arms got tired and heavy.

"I had to have taken at least 100 shots." I said.

"You did take 100 shots and you made 60 of them." I was surprised I made that much considering how badly out of shape I was.

"I could have done better." I said.

"Ash 60 percent is awesome. I can barely shoot 40 percent from the field."

"Let me see your shot. Maybe I can help you. Although you may not be as good as me." I picked up the ball and tossed it to he. Instantly I saw how she held the ball." I see the problem, the way you hold the ball it's a little awkward." I walked over and adjusted her hands. "There. Now try that out." She shot the ball effortlessly.

"Wow all this time it was the way that I was holding the ball."

"With some practice you'll get it down."

"Hey Ash what do you think about Spencer? " That was random.

"I think she's beautiful. She also has a great personality and she's smart." There's a lot that I can say about her."

"I know all of that I've known her since freshman year but that's it, and the two of you are always together so I assumed th-."

"That we were talking?" She thought spencer and I were dating.

"Well yea. The two of you are always together."

"Well that is because from the first day of school my sister pushed me on her. Then after it kind of stuck, we get along well and we have some things in common. But that's it. If your interested in her then go for it."

"Really, do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Of course she will. She always does when she sees you dufus. " I said as I gave Amy a playful shove.

"No you jerk. I mean like date me."

"Why don't you ask her to goto Greys this weekend. You can get to know each other and have some fun. It takes off all the pressure of having an actual date."

"Yea that sounds fun."

"And Aim, just be yourself around Spencer and everything will go well."

With that being said we went off into the locker room. I skipped the whole shower thing because I wanted to get home to see how Kyla was doing. Before I hopped into my car I checked my phone. It was a text from kyla, she said that she was at mini putt with Spencers. Good I'm glad spencer got her out of the house.

"So how do you think he will react when you break it off tomorrow?" I asked Kyla as we laid side by side on her bed. We just got in not too long ago. We had a mini girls day out doing all the things we enjoyed. After mini putt we went a got a mani pettie. We ate at our favorite restaurant, which was Ginos. They had the best lasagna, and lastly we went to the park and sat on the swings and just talked.

"He'll probably look dumb founded. I wonder what he's gonna day after."

"I wonder how Madison is going to look." I said after.

"She will probably fake like she's sorry. Which is a total lie."

"Tomorrow can come soon enough."

"Hey I got an idea." Kyla said while hopping up."Let's go in Ashleys room banging pots and pans. She's been sleep for a while now.

"Let's do it! " I said as I got up to head down stairs.

It took Kyla probably a minute to get what we needed. We slowly opened Ashleys door and crept into her room. She was sleeping soundly, I don't know how she slept with her body damn near hanging off the bed. Before we began banging the pots and pans I decided to take a selfie. Kyla got behind me posing with the 2 pans she was holding, I put the one I was holding up and held my phone at in angle were I can catch us plus a sleeping Ashley. Kyla made a funny face and I smiled into the camera, I snapped the picture and slid my phone into my pocket. I then proceed to pick my other pan up. In a low hushed voice Kyla counted to 3.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ashley yelled while rolling off the bed and onto the floor still creaming. This cause Kyla and I to bust into laughter. Ashley looked confused.

"I am going to kill the both of you." She yelled while getting up. This only made us laugh harder."Oh you thinks it's funny? You won't think it's funny if I do this." Ashley then took one of her pillows and hit Kyla in the face. I quickly put the pans down and hopped on the bed and grabbed a pillow.

"Your going down carlin."

"Only if you can catch me."

"Oh trust me I'm gonna catch you." Before Ashley could attempt to catch me Kyla blindsided her with a teddy bear. A freaking teddy bear.

"Tell me you did not just throw mr. Cuddles at me."

"I think. No I did." Kyla said with a smirk. Poor Ashley. I almost felt bad for messing with her.

"Listen how about we call a truce. I'm really tired, I don't think I have the energy to fight the both of you off."

"Spence what do you think about that." Kyla said while not taking her eyes off of Ashley.

"I think it's fair. We did scare the shit out of her after all."

"Fine it's a truce then." Kyla said.

"Shake on it." Ashley said extending her hand and approaching Kyla. Just when their hands touched Ashley hit her with the pillow knocking her on the floor, this caused me to laugh. Kyla fell flat on her ass. Then out of nowhere I was hit in the head with a flying pillow.

"Now we are half way even. I don't plan on scaring the sit out of the both of you." Ashley said pleased with her self.

"Fine." Kyla said while getting up."Now can we really have a truce."

"Of course."

"Wait let's all shake on it at the same time. I don't want no funny business this time."

"Fine." Ashley said as she crossed her arms so both Kyla and I could shake them. This time Kyla and I both took her hand and shook at the same time.

"Now that we are done. Can you tell me what happened yesterday." Ashley asked.

"I caught Aiden cheating on me with Madison."

"I'm going to kick his ass." Ashley said angrily.

"No Ash you don't have to do that. I will handle him tomorrow."

"Are you ok." Ashley asked. She really cared about her sister.

"Thanks to my best friend I'll be fine."

"That's good. But if you want me to kick his ass that offer still stands."

"Ash." Kyla said giving her older sister a knowing look.

"Fine I won't kick his ass. But I may accidentally kick him in the balls."

"Your crazy." Kyla said with a laugh." I'm happy to have both you and spencer you know. I probably would have been a blubbering mess."

"Well how about a group hug." I said.

"Huh no I'm not really a hugger. Now if the both of you will excuse me, I would really like to get back to my beauty rest."

"Dude its like 9 o'clock." Kyla said.

"I had a rough work out." Ashley said as she got up and stretched. That's when I noticed that the only thing she had on where booty cut underwear and a cut off shirt. I quickly looked away when she caught me looking.

"It's ok. I know I look hot Spencer." She said while laughing.

"Oh please. You need to do some sit ups your looking a little flabby in the mid section. " I retorted.

"Seriously!" Ashley said quickly covering up.

"Maybe." I said as I walked out of the room. Kyla soon followed me.

"Your cruel Carlin!" Ashley called out.

I didn't respond. Moments later Ashley came into Kylas room. She had on a hoodie and running shorts with Nike socks and Adidas slippers.

"Hey ky. Mom caught a flat I'm gonna go get her. Do you guys wanna come.

"Nah I'll stay. Kyla said.

"I'll go. Do you mind dropping me off?" I asked

"Sure." She said. "I'll be in my car waiting."

"Will you be ok." I said as turned to face my best friend.

"I'll be fine. I'm pretty tired, crying takes a lot out of you." She said with a small chuckle."Thanks for today, I don't think I could ever ask for a best friend like you."

"I don't think no one else would be able to put up with you." I said smiling.

"Shut up. You love me."

"I guess so." I said as Ieft out."don't hesitate to call me if you can't sleep."

"I won't. She called out."

Last night I slept pretty soundly. When my alarm clock rung I didn't have the strength to get out of bed. For it to he so early in the morning it was pretty quiet. I went to check my phone and realize that it was dead, when I looked at my bed side clock it read 9:45. Holy crap it was that late, I must have really needed the rest if I couldn't get up. Glen didn't bother waking me either, I usually wake him in the morning after my shower. I looked out of my window and the cars were gon. I might as well stay home, hopefully my parents understand.

It was the 5th period, it was lunch period for some of king high. I scanned the area searching for the one person that I was avoiding. When I finally found him in the crowd of people he looked as if he was enjoying I'm self. Probably talking about the previous nights game or some dumb guy show. I approached the table with only him in mind, and by him I meant Aiden Dennison, my soon to be ex. When I approached the table the guys stopped talking.

"Hey babe. I missed you, is your phone broke or something?" He said as he got up and made his way towards me."I've been trying to call and text you for a day in a half." He said as he pulled me into him. I easily shrugged him off, I couldn't stand to be touched by him." Is everything ok?" He said with a hint of worry in his voice."

"No everything is not ok." I said in a even voice. " I don't want to be with you anymore Aiden"

"Wh-what. What are you saying." He said. He was shocked.

"Oh you can't hear? I SAID THAT I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH A LYING, CHEATING DUMBASS THAT CANT TAKE A HINT." I said as I yelled at him. This caused him to pull me to the side.

"You are not going to embarrass me in front of all of these people." He said in a low hushed voice.

"You didn't think about none of these people when you were busy making out with Madison."

"Ky I'm sorry. It was a mistake. "

"Mistake my ass. They way the 2 of you were going at it looked like you've done it before."

"Can you let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain because I don't give a flying fuck! I hope your happy with Madison. "I said as I turned and began to walk off. It felt good to do that.

It was so quiet in the quad that you could probably hear a pin drop. I didn't care that everyone eyes were on me, it felt good to get that out.

"Way to stick it to him." I herd a familiar voice say.

"I couldn't of said it any better Glen."

"Let's get out of here. Ice cream Sunday on me, that was a big step for you to take today."

"Why can't most guys be like you." I say.

"Because they don't have a lesbian as their twin sister. "

"Speaking of spencer where is she." I haven't seen her all day.

"Our parents decided to let her sleep in. The think she needed a day to her self since she's been so busy with the volleyball team. Plus it's the beginning of the school year she not missing much."

"I guess I could visit her after school. Now about that sunday."

"Shall we my lady." Glen said as he offered me his arm.

I haven't see Spencer all day, I can honestly say I missed her. She makes me laugh and there's always something to talk about with her. That's how friends are tight, plus she's different. She doesn't try to impress me and she's always her self. I also feel good knowing that I can be myself around her. I like that everything with her comes so easy, and when I don't want to talk about something she doesn't push.

"Yo Davies you ready for tryouts? " Amy asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"Hey uh I didn't see Spencer today."

"Yea me neither. I'll Probably give her a call later."

"Can you maybe put in a good word for me" She asks me shyly.

"Dude don't tell me that you don't have game?"

"It's not that. I'm shy. Don't get me wrong I can get girls but Spencers different. I like her."

"I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything. And tomorrow at Greys don't be afraid to talk to her. She doesn't bite and she's pretty cool."

"Fine." She said

"Good. Now if you don't mind I like to get to my stretching."

"I leave you to it Davies." She said as she went to go talk to some of the other girls she knew.

I took my time stretching every part of my body that I could think of. I stretched until I couldn't anymore. Just as I was getting up a semi tall woman with long brown hair came. She proceeded to put her whistle between her lips and blow. That caught everyone's attention.

"Good evening ladies, I'm coach Kay. There will be 2 days of try out. Today a few of you may not make it. I want all of you girls to go out and give it your all. Oh and one more thing, just because you were on the team last year does not mean you'll make it this year. You have to work hard and earn your spot on this team just like everyone else." She said " OK now that I've made that clear give me 8 laps around the gym. Guards in the front forwards in the middle and centers could trail behind." No one gave what coach K said a second thought. I found myself in the front of the pack with Amy and a few other girls. Surprisingly I was was able to hold my own up against the other guards. In about a quarter of an hour the laps were done.

"You ladies did ok. If your on my team those 8 laps have to be done in under 8 minutes." This lady was harsh."Now we will do some practice drills 3 on 2 and 2 on one. I wanna see what type of team skills and defense you guys have." Those of us who knew what to do made 3 lines, leaving the guards in the middle. I decided to step up first. 2 people Amy and a taller girl decided to to play defense. " Amy and Casey I should have known the two of you would want to play defense first." The coach said. She the blew the whistle and I with the two people with me made are way down. I passed the ball to the girl left of me and Casey defended the first pass. I cut to the basket knowing Amy would pick up the other girl. That left me open to cut , the girl saw me and passed it to me and I scored an easy lay up. As soon as I score I got on defense. Once down the court Amy faked a high pass and bounced it I quickly deflected it out causing cheers from the others.

"Nice job. Davies right." The coach said.

"Um yea coach."

"I'm looking forward to having you on my team." That caused me to smile.

"Thanks Coach." I felt good about myself.

After that the tryout flew by we had a quick scrimmage I ended up battling it out with Amy. If I wasn't out of shape we would have been evenly matched. In the end her team won. Coached had us line up and called us one by one. The ones she didn't call didn't make it. But it was ok because they were freshman so they had a spot on the J.v team.

"Good job out there today Davies a couple of the girls said." I was pleased with myself. I was of course the last one out of the gym.

"Hey Davies Can I speak to you." Coach K asked

"Sure I said. "

" I don't have to worry about you getting into any trouble like you did 2 years ago."

"No coach you don't." I hated being reminded of my past. But the past seems to always follow you.

"Good because you are very talented and I believe you could play at a higher level. You can even go pro."

"Thanks Coach for giving me this opportunity to redeem myself." I said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." After she said that I left the gym and got my things out of the locker room. I was too tired to change so I just changed my shirt and slipped on my Adidas slippers. I grabbed my gym and book bag and made my way to the my car, before I started my car I decide to check my phone. I had a text from kyla telling me that she was with Spencer and Glen at their house. I had a few text messages from my new york friends and one from Morgan whom I haven't spoken to since I left. I answered all of them and Kyla quickly wrote back telling me that I was invited to come over.

Now I know your wondering who Morgan is, so I guess I'll tell you. Morgan was a girl that I had an on and off thing with. She understood me and we had this special bond. The only thing was that when we got together it kind of destroyed us. She became possessive and demanding, and that kind of made me draw back. She wanted more and I wasn't ready, I couldn't give her that. When we did break up we decided that we fit better as friends and that if we are truly meant to be that it will happen. Even though we had a friendship sex was involved, and no matter what we did or who we were dating we always ended up in bed. I know it's confusing but we understood what It was.

When she founded out that I was leaving it kind of hurt her. Before I left I told her that I would always love her, but she didn't take it well. My last week in new york she stayed away from me. I was hurt but I understood that it hurt her too. I did miss her and I tried calling and texting but she I never got an answer.

Soon I found myself pulling up in front of Spencers. I parked my car and hopped out, I made my way up to her door and rung the bell.

"Finally your here." The blue eyed blonde said as she pulled me in.

"How was tryouts. Did you do good?"

"It was good. I thing I did great."

"I hope your starving we ordered pizza because the rents are out." I followed behind her until we made It to her room. Glen was sitting I the computer chair. Kyla was occupying the bed, I decided to take a seat in this pillow chair thingy that she had. And it was comfortable.

"So why don't you like Taylor? " Kyla asked.

"Dude she's hot." Glen said.

"She was always a bitch to me in junior high. It only got worse when we got to king. Not only that she would always try and out do me, it's not like I try hard to be good at anything that I do. It just comes natural."

"Spence she's just jealous." Kyla said.

"She seemed nice to me. She even gave me her number the other day." When I said that they all looked at me.

"She probably want you because your friends with me." Spencer said.

"Oh yea. So you think that I'm not hot enough to get her on my own?" I asked

"Invite her to grays and see what happens. She'll probably try and out dance me or something." Spencer said with a laugh.

Kyla and I hung out with the Carlin twins until about 10 that night. Tomorrow was Friday and the beginning of the weekend. We would definitely have time with our friends this up coming weekend.

Do you think Amy is going to have enough courage to talk to Spencer? Will Taylor and Ashley hit it off. Find out in the next Chapter of WWCB


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. Happy Tuesday?

I had my weekend all planned out, unfortunately a storm ruined it. Part 2 of the try outs were also ruined. So what will I do, I know Kylas having Spencer over for the weekend so that leaves me. I thought about inviting Amy but I doubt she comes. I was fitting in so well in L.A but I missed New York, I still talked to my friends from new york but it wasn't the same as seeing them everyday. The one person I missed the most was Morgan, even though we didn't quite work out I loved her. Part of me wonders what could have been you know. I find myself wishing that we could have worked out, what if she wasn't so possessive and I wasn't so afraid of giving her my all?

"Ash!"Kyla yelled.

"What do you want from my life."

"Get out of the bed we have company. " What company.

"What company?" It's like 3 in the afternoon on a saturday.

"Get you ass up and come see." I get up and put my robe on. I make my way down the stairs and see Spencer and Amy.

"So I herd we're having a girls night." Spencer say. Amy looks a little shy.

"I hope it's ok that I'm here." She says.

"Aim if Kyla invited you then it's ok. Come on up I'll show you my room.

"Uh ok." She did as she was told and followed me the rest of the way to my room

"Do you really use all of this recording stuff." She asked.

"Yea, on my spare time I like to record songs that I wrote. I wish I could find someone who could make some for me."

"I could if you want. I have some on my ipod if you want to hear some." This girl always surprised me.

"Sure I'll take a listen." When I said that she took out her ipod and handed it to me. I then took it and placed it in my dock.

"Go to the play list titled my beats." I did as I was told and pressed the first one titled what if I kissed you.

I listened to it and after a few seconds and already had lyrics to put to the beat. I went down the list listening to each and everyone, I loved everyone.

"So what do you think." She asked.

"I loved all of them."

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yea we could do something right now if you want."

"Let's do it. I have my USB so I can load my beats onto you laptop."

"Let's get to it."

10 minutes later we had everything set up.

"OK this is going to be off the top of my head." I said as I put the overly large headphones on and adjusted my mike.

"OK give me the thumbs up when your ready."

"You know I invited Amy for you and now she's off with my sister making music." Kyla said as she painted my nails.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" I asked. I hope she wasn't trying to "hook" us up.

"Spencer come on, it's so obvious that she has a crush on you."

"I wouldn't go down that route, we are complet opposites. "

"That's even better. You know how they say opposites attract."

"I don't think so, plus I actually like being single. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. Plus it's senior year I don't need to be tied down."I say proudly.

"But don't you need someone who can take care of your needs. " She says with raised eye brows. I already knew what she was referring to.

"I can live without it." I say as I inspect the coat of baby blue nail polish Kyla put on my nails.

"Your a prude Spence. "

"No I'm 17. Dannie turned me off of sex. I think I'll save myself until I meet that special someone."

"Your so cliché. "

"I remember a time where you thought that Aiden was the one and look what happened. "

"Don't remind me. He wasn't even good in bed. I barely ever got off." I didn't need to hear that.

"TMI Ky." I said covering my ears.

"What your my best friend I should be able to tell you these things."

"She things I don't need to hear."

"Yup your a total prude you can't talk about sex."

"Have you forgotten, I'm a lesbian. And your straight sex grosses me out."

"Oh my sex talk is gross but your sex talk was boring." Kyla said to me while laughing. I couldn't help but join in, because she was right.

"OK you got me there. Maybe we should goto a sex store or something. Get a nice vibrator you know."

"We totally should." Just like my crazy best friend to agree with me.

"Well we're done with our toes and nails so now what."

"I got the perfect idea. How about a nerf gun fight." Kyla said.

"That's the perfect idea. We could text Ashley and tell her she has something waiting outside her door."

"OK I'll go get the guns." Kyla said excitedly.

Ash and Amy where going down.

"That was perfect Ash." Amy said as we finished up the last song. The shy girl was gone, Amy was talkative and more confident. She was a completely different person right now.

"Yea, your beats are amazing and your a pretty good producer."

"My dad produces, he taught me everything I know."

"Really? He does." This was all new to me.

"Yea Jake Parker."

"That's your dad? My old man used a lot of his stuff when he first came out."

"Thats...wow, and here we are doing what they did. That's crazy."

"Hey its in our blood. We might be bigger than them one day."

"We just might." Amy said.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Yea I brought a couple of movies with me."

"Well grab the movies and we could head to the movie room to watch them." As soon as I opened my door there was 2 nerf guns on the floor with a note that said "use these or else" these girls and their games. "Uh Aim your gonna need this." I say as I toss a gun to her."

"For what." She asked puzzled as she caught the gun in her hands.

"Kyla and Spencer. Their hiding somewhere and I know where." I knew where all of Kylas hiding spot were, but it was spencer was the problem. I gave the directions to Amy of where I knew Kyla was. I took Spencer.

We then split up and went our separate ways. "Come out come out where ever you are." I called out. I then herd a loud girly scream.

Kyla must have been caught. I till have yet to find spencer.

"Put your hands up and surrender." Shit I though. I slowly put my nerf gun down and turned around with my hands up.

"You know the best places to hide are in plane sight." She said with a smirk.

"Spence you don't have to do this." I say walking slowly towards her.

"Give me one good reason." She asked.

"Because Amy is right behind you." This caused her to turn around. That gave me opportunity to rush her and knock her on the floor.

"Ha. I got you I said as I pinned her down."

"No fair. You so lied."

"So sue me. Now surrender or else."

"Or else what." She said.

"Or else I'll do this." I said tickling her. She began to laugh uncontrollably."Are you going to surrender?" I asked again.

"Fine fine." She said between giggles. I stopped."You win" She said convincingly. But what happened next caught me by surprise. She flipped us over and was now on top, I was in complete utter shock. I didn't know what to say or do, she now had me pinned with my arms above my head. I looked into her blue eyes and was at a loss of words, it was in this moment that I really saw how beautiful she was.

"Hey we ran out." Kyla said running into the game room. This caused Spencer to quickly move off me.

"I uh caught Ashley." Spencer said as she gained her composure.

"Where's Amy." I asked. It felt kind of funny now. And Kyla kept looking at us.

"Oh she's popping the popcorn for the movie. And I ordered pizza since it looks like the rain is letting up a little."

"That sounds good to me."

"OK well I'll goto the movie room to help Amy out." Ashley said almost running out of the room.

"You and Ashley looked mighty comfortable."

"It wasn't what it looked like." I said quickly.

"Then what was it?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Well it wasn't."

"Whatever you say." Kyla said walking away. I picked up the nerf gun lying on the floor and fired the styrafoam bullets into Kyla." Your a jerk for that."

I put the gun down and made my way to the movie room.

"So what are we watching." Kyla asked.

"Halloween which is a classic, um one tree hill the complete first season. All 3 spiderman movies and all of the X men movies."

"How about X men, you can't go wrong with that." Ashley stated

Everyone agreed on X men, we decided to wait until the Pizza man came with the food to actually watch the movies. Amy went to help Kyla bring down the snacks and sodas, that left Ashley and I alone.

"So who's you favorite X man?" Ashley asked randomly.

"Mystique, and yours must be Wolverin."

"How did you guess that?" She asked sounding a little surprised.

"You look like a wolverine kinda Gal." She smiled, and when she did her nose crinkled a little. I though she looked soo cute. And her eyes are like the prettiest chocolate brown ever, but I notice when she talked about something she liked her eyes lit up.

"Why mystique?"

"Because she can literally transform into anyone duh."

"You know why I like wolverine? It's because he never ages, he can heal and he has retractable silver claws. He's not afraid of anyone and keeps fighting no matter what."

"I suppose so." Was all I could get out. Kyla and Amy returned quickly.

Once Halloween started playing, Ashley and I didn't speak a word Kyla sat between us and Amy next to Ashley. We stayed like that until we couldn't keep our eyes open, at around 3 I found myself wide awake, I decided to go get something to drink. I quietly made my way downstairs, I found the huge fridge and got a water. When I closed the door I was met with a mess of curly hair.

"You scared the crap out of me Ash!" I hissed in a low hushed voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." She said with a light laugh.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't, I just wanted to scare who ever it was. Plus I can't sleep."

"Me neither. I think I'll stay down here and watch a little TV I don't wanna wake kyla."

"You want some company? I kind of can't sleep either." She says is the most adorable way.

"Sure."

Seconds later we found ourselves watching cartoons. And engaging in small talk, while we talked all I could think about what happened between us, tonite I felt something spark between us. I wondered if she felt it as well, but it could be nothing right?

I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I had extreme writers block I also started another story but I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Saturday everyone!

It's been almost a month since the sleep over, after that everything got hectic. Basketball practice began and Amy and I've been working on music. Right now we are finishing up some editing of the songs that I've done.

"I guess that's it for now." She says as she pushes herself back in the computer chair.

"I think I'll do the open mic at Greys. "

"I think you should."

"Yea." Lately all I could think about is a certain blonde. I can't get her out of my head, the night of the sleep over something clicked between us. I just stayed away because I know Amy likes her.

"Maybe you should suck it up and ask spencer out." Wait what did she just say.

"Huh?" I asked in a stupor.

"Ashley I know you like her and I think she likes you too."

"But you-."

"But nothing I had a crush on her, I realized that it's just a crush and I actually like someone else and me and this someone else have a lot in common."

"I don't even know how to approach her, I don't even know if she likes me."

"You must be blind then, because when the both of you are around each other you get these googly eyes and act like you don't know what to say or do. It's kind of sickening but it's cute."

"Is it really like that. We've barely talked to each other." I say.

"And you say that I'm shy. You need to grow a pair and talk."

"Oh Shut up. What's going on with you and this mystery girl?" She's been texting this girl non stop lately. I need a name or something.

"Don't wanna speak on it too soon buddy. Plus I have to go, I have a project to finish."

"You suck."

"And you should text spencer." She said teasingly as she exited my room.

I really wanted to text her but I didn't know what to say. To hell with it, I'll just talk to her in person. Not only that but how was Amy cool with this? I guess I'll talk to Spencer when I see her.

"So who is this person that's making you so happy." I asked as I watch Kyla's eyes light up as she answered a text.

"No one in particular, what's the deal between you and Ashley. You haven't really spoke to each other in almost a month." Should I tell her about that night of the sleep over.

"The night of the sleep over-."

"I knew it! When I caught the bother of you in that "compromising" position you guys totally had a moment. " Kyla never misses a beat.

"Well yea and it's been weird because I don't know what to say or do around her. She's just so."

"So what? Amazing, hot, funny, caring and all that good stuff? Trust me I know."

"Yea and I don't think I am those things for her."

"Spence your a fool to think that. Your all those things and then some, and I think you and Ashley are perfect for each other given your past relationships."

"That's the thing Ky, I don't know much about her. She's always listened to me and rarely spoke about her self."

"She'll tell you when she's ready Spence. What you need to do is talk to her."

"And you should tell me who's responsible for making you so happy. I hope you didn't get back with Aiden."

"Hell no. I'll tell you when you and Ashley get over yourselves and speak to each other."

"I'll talk to her but a can't guarantee anything."

"That's my girl." Kyla said as she gave me a pat on the back.

"Wait where are you going." I ask as I watch her gather her things.

"Oh I uh have some homework to finish." She said unconvincingly.

"Oh ok. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as she rushed out of my room

That was weird, she totally lied to me. I'll be sure to watch her closed my notebook as I finished. You know It is pretty funny that me and Ashley barely spoke when we have majority of our classes together, we sit next to each other in first period but the teacher gives detention to anyone that's caught talking. In all the other classes she takes the seat nearest to the door. And she's been with Amy and the girls from basketball team, I guess I'll talk to her first thing in the morning. I'll just catch her in the parking lot.

I arrive to school 40 minutes early and just sip my latte and wait for spencer to arrive. I probably sound like a total creep right? I decided to listen to the radio and wait it out. I don't even know what to say to this girl, what would you say to a girl like Spencer. She makes me so nervous, no girl has ever made me nervous. Oh shit that's her car pulling up right there, she stops and parks about 5 spaces down. I debate on weather I should get out and approach her or wait until later on in the day, then again if I wait I may never speak. So with no hesitation I get out of my car and approach her.

She's sitting in the drivers seat with her eyes closed. I lightly tap on the window, she jolts up with wide eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, See how I turn into mush. The moment she realizes that it's me she calms down and a small smile spreads across her lips. My heart begins to beat uncontrollably and my palms get sweaty. I back up to let her get out of the car. I nervously wipe my sweaty palms on my pants and jam them in my pocket.

"Uh hey Spencer. Can I uh speak to you?" Seriously! She makes me this nervous. I mentally slap myself.

"I actually wanted to speak to you as well."

"OK." I say as I shift nervously." I guess I'll go first."

"O.k" She says shyly.

"Well uh I don't know where to start. I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting, I've been avoiding you. And that night, the night of the sleep over when you pinned me down. I felt something, something I don't think I've ever felt. And it scares the shit out of me, because I've never felt such a strong connection with-" In that moment my whole world came to a halt, Spencers soft lips where on mine. "Why did you do that for?" I asked dumb founded. I mean I loved the kiss but I would have never expected it from Spencer.

"I felt the same thing too Ash. And I handled it the same way. I think we were both in the wrong. The question is where do we go from here?" That is a good question.

"Uh maybe we could date, you know take things slow?" I can't believe I Ashley Davies wanted to take things slow. But the truth was that I was afraid, afraid of falling for this beautiful girl.

"I would like that. I also want use to be able to talk about anything. You know everything about me, I think it's time I get to know you. But I'll leave that to when your ready."

"OK, I'll tell you anything you want to know. It's just so hard because that was a dark place in my life." It hurt talking about the past. Especially since it was so painful.

"Good now that we've had this talk we have to find out what's the deal with kyla." She says lightening the mood.

"Seriously, she's all secretive. She's up till late at night talking on the phone. And she lies to me about where she's going."

"Me to she's always in a rush, she claims that she has homework and projects to do."

"We need to get to the bottom of this Spence. But first I would like to ask if you would like to go on a date with me." And just like that Ashley Davies is back.

"I would love to." Spencer says as she kisses me on the cheek.

"No lip action? Come on carlin you can't just give me a sample and then go to the cheek."

"Don't tell me that your hooked already." Did she just give me a sexy smirk?

"So what if I am."

"You'll just have to wait. We are taking it slow"

"I didn't mean turtle slow!"

"Class is starting soon, let's get a move on it Davies." She says while walking away from me.

The day was going by pretty smooth. It was already lunch time, I didn't know if I wanted to stay on campus or go somewhere else. When I walk into the quad I find Ashley sitting with a group of girls from the basketball team. She must have knew that I was staring she looked at me and smiled. She waved at me and went back to talking.

I found Kyla sitting with Glen and a few other people I knew. I guess we would be having lunch here. I take a seat next to kyla until I'm call over by the girls on the volley ball team. All they talked about was the game this coming up Thursday, we would be playing Dannies school. It was of course a home game, which made me even more nervous. I excused myself and went to sit with them.

Every now and then Ashley and I would steal glances at eachother, I lost interest in the conversation soon after I got to the table. As soon as the lunch bell rung Ashley made her way towards me.

"Can I walk you to class?" She asked.

"Why of course you can walk me to the class that we have together." I say making fun of her. I know she was trying to be sweet.

"Hey its a start. Plus we have most of our classes together."

"At least now you will sit next to me. I mean I hope. "

"Awww you missed me that much."

"You are so full of your self you know.

"So I've been told."

What am I getting myself into.

I can't believe this, this past month has been pretty great for me. I broke up with that ass of a guy named Aiden, he has been calling and texting non stop wanting to apologize, and be in a relationship again. And don't get me started on Madison, she's been trying to kiss my ass. You know the saying, Kill them with kindness? Well that's exactly what I've been doing.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late?" I bet your all wondering who this is.

"It's ok Aim." I say as she takes a seat next to me at our favorite place to eat.

"So I think it's time to tell both Ashley and Spencer." I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure about this.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want Ashley to kick my ass."

"Oh please let me deal with her. Plus you make me happy, she wouldn't mind." I say as I cup her face and kiss her." The question is are you ready to go public. I may be new to this but I don't want to hide this amazing person that makes me extremely happy."

"I don't want to hide it either. I should be thanking you, you really pulled me out of my shell and made me comfortable being just myself. With you I don't have to try hard."

"You don't have to. I like you for you."

"So how about we tell the both of them Thursday after Spencers game or over the weekend." Amy says with her lighting up.

"How about sunday, because saturday she's performing."

"That works for me."

"Good, so what next." I ask.

"We could go make out in my backseat."

"Oh how romantic. " I say sarcastically.

"What you can't blame a girl for trying." She says.

"Well I am your hot and sexy girl friend."

"That you are. So how about my place, my parents wanted you to come for dinner tonite."

"Sure." I say as take her hand. We exit the diner and get in our cars. I follow her as she drives to her house.

I really wonder what my sister would think if she knew I was dating her friend? The only way I will ever find out is if I tell her.

I'm sitting in my room thinking about life in general, could I really make this work with Spencer. My last relationship was a total mess, it damn near cost me everything. It started after Maggie moved, she was my first in so many ways. I was a little depressed when she left, that is until I met Jamie. Jamie was everything and then some, she was older and more experienced than me when it came to sex and relationships. It was the beginning of my sophomore year, Maggie left 2 weeks earlier. My friends tried everything to get my mind off of he but it didn't work. I took my phone everywhere with me, waiting on her calls and texts. If she called or texted I dropped everything that I was doing to answer her. Soon both became less frequent and then it stopped, that was around the time I met Jamie. It was at a house party, she was slim and had legs to die for. She had lavender high lights in her blonde hair that really made her stand out. She had these smoke grey eyes that I swear could look into my soul. That night at the party the moment our eyes connected we were drawn to each other instantly. She walked up to me and said "everyone is having fun except you. Maybe you could use a pick me up." She then took a zip lock bag with neatly rolled blunts out of her pocket. I've been to parties in the past but never smoked or done drugs period. She proceeded to light it up and and take long puffs."Do you smoke?" She asked in a sultry voice. I shook my head no."Do you want to? No peer pressure or anything." I then say "Yes." She then took 2 long pulls and leaned in I thought she was going to kiss me. But I was wrong she did was was called "shot gunning" That's when you blow the smoke directly into the person's face, that person then inhales it. "That's some strong stuff." I said in between coughs. "The strong stuff is the best." She said. That was the night when things changed me significantly.

After that night we would hang out, smoke strong weed and have sex. We smoked so much it barely got us high, we started doing other drugs to get the high we craved for. You know how they always say weed is the gateway drug? Well it is. I started popping pills, any pull from xanex to codeine. When that wasn't enough I turned to coke "the rich" drug. My grades dropped but I still flourished on the court. What messed it up was the random drug testing that my coach gave the team. When I got kicked off that's when it got worse. My father was on tour and my mother on the other side of the country. When my coach called and told my father about my doings he stopped the tour and came home. He did everything to stop me. He stopped giving me money and I started selling things in my house to gwt cash to get high. I stopped living at home and moved in with Jamie and her friends. We partied and got high, we then engaged in sexual acts that involved her room mates. I thought that was the life until one day Jamie and I went to buy some coke off someone, our regular dealer got caught and we were in a desperate need to get a buzz. As soon as we paid the guy a car pulled up and we were arrested, it was a Friday night and we had to spend the weekend in jail. Those 2 days were the worst, I went through with drawl. It was the most painful experience of my life, when Monday came we went to see the judge. Jamie caved and called her parents, she left me in there by myself. I on the other hand spent a month in a juvenile detention center. My father decided it was best for me.

My first week there I hated him, I refused to see him when he came to visit. I got into fights with the other inmates and almost got more time when I went to appear before the judge. I'm return for my freedom I was put on 5 years probation and I had to continue to see a therapist and do occupational rehab for my drug addiction. I got my life back together and spent the next year and a half fighting with addiction. I smoked cigarettes to cope at first but they tasted horrible.

It wasn't easy at first, I had to gain my father's trust back. My friends wouldn't talk to me at first but they did eventually. I was back to normal but I was never the same, what I went through changed me forever. Just when thing started going good with my friend my dad sprung this move on me because he was going back on tour. He didn't want to leave me alone in new york, plus he needed to finish his farewell tour. He was officially retiring. I was mad when he refused to leave me home alone in New York but I don't blame him for not trusting me.

"Hey. Your pretty quiet in here." Kyla said while she poked her head into my room.

"I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

"Is there anything that you want to talk about?" Since I've been here both Kyla and my mother always check up on me. I think their afraid I will relapse.

"No I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"When ever you need to speak about something my door is always open. You can't always keep everything in." She right if I would have talked about my depression over Maggie maybe things would have been different.

"I know. But there's nothing to worry about sis. I promise."

"Good. Keep it like that." Just then her phone began to ring. Her face lit up and she disappeared into her room. Who was this person that had her so wound up.

I decide to pick up my phone and check my face book and instagram for messages. It was no one special that texted me or messaged me off Facebook, just my friends from back home. I was really hoping spencer would text me, but when I looked at the time it was kind of late. She was probably sleep by now. I should be sleep any ways, I turned off my bed side lamp and closed my eyes. Who knows what tomorrow has in store for me.


End file.
